Small Potatoes alternate ending
by DarkMinds
Summary: Alternate ending to small potatoes WRITTEN BY ME AND THE XFILER ... Mulder sit in his apartment and replays the days outcome then come to a realization! MSR MSR MSR! One shot. Shippy!


**Small Potatoes (Alternate Ending). **

**By Dark Minds and The X-Filer**

Mulder sat in his apartment, bouncing his basketball. He always did when he was thinking. He was thinking of what Blunht had said to him in Jail.

"_I'm not a loser by choice."_

He sat there saying that over and over again in his head, like he was trying to convince himself. Scully told him he wasn't a loser. This made him think. Then another thought popped into my mind. When he barged in and found Blunht as Mulder leaning in for a kiss, She was not pulling away. Mulder pondered on that. All his years of psychology had taught him, that there was something behind that almost kiss. Mulder stood up quickly and grabbed his keys. He knew it was 2am but he really need to see Scully. He had to ask her about that almost kiss. He knew there was something behind it. He drove to her apartment and got out the car. He stood on the footpath and looked toward her window. Looking at her window, he gathered up the words he would say. She wanted to kiss him and he defiantly wanted to kiss her. Should he just go on up and a soon as she answered the door, he kiss her? No, that's not like him at all. And he really didn't feel like being knocked out by Scully's right hook. Then he thought he should just go in, sit on her couch and ask her. Straight out. Yes, that would work. He acted on that, and quickly made his way to her door. He knocked and not a minute later she emerged.  
"Mulder, what…."

"I need to ask you something."

He walked in and sat on her couch, all nervous. He closed his eyes and blurted it out quickly.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she stared at him, her eyes wide

"Wha... what?" she stammered nervously

"Do you want to kiss me?" he said again more forcefully, he stared at her intensely, she was shaking but kept it under control, of course she wanted to kiss him, there was no doubt about it, there was a long pause before she sighed, she looked away trying to avoid the question

"Mulder, its 2am..." Mulder took this like a stab in the back, he sat there nodding, she didn't want to kiss him

_"She doesn't want to kiss me" _he got up quickly and paced the room

"Mulder I..." Scully started, but Mulder wasn't listening

"What? Is it because I am a loser? Is it because I don't do the things that other people do?" he threw his hands in the air.

"Because I believe in aliens?"

Mulder was hurt, extremely hurt, he loved Scully but to find out she didn't want to kiss him, made it even worse

"Mulder please, will you just listen!" Scully raised her voice slightly trying to get his attention, Mulder on the other hand was too upset to listen, he couldn't take it anymore he had to get out of there,

"I have to go" his voice sounded on the verge of breaking,

"Mulder wait..." but Mulder was out the door

"_Yes Mulder, I want to kiss you. How hard was that Dana?"  
_Scully rushed into her bedroom and threw on the closest clothes she could find. She rushed out her door without thinking. She needed to speak with Mulder. She was going to tell him, no she was going to show him that she wanted to kiss him. She knew he would go back to his apartment.

As she sped down the road that led toward Mulder's, she planned on what she was going to say. She was getting no where, she would just have to wing it. She pulled up to his apartment complex and saw his light on. She hurried up the stairs to his apartment. There was no time for the elevator. Panting, Scully stood at his door. It took a minute to gain her breath back. She then knocked hastily on his door. It took him a while to answer the door. He knew it was Scully. When he opened the door, he just looked at her. She was trying to get words out but none of them seemed worthy. She stopped and closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She then did something that was a spur of the moment. She moved closer to Mulder and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back then she pulled away. With a look of complete horror on her face. She then turned and started to run. But Mulder proved to be faster and stood in front of her, not allowing her to move. His expression she could not see because tears had welled up in her eyes. A blur of brown came slowly towards her, she then felt his lips on hers and his warm, strong hand placed gently on her face.

It felt like an eternity for Mulder, he had never felt so alive, so whole, all he said earlier was washed away with every beat of his heart, he inhaled taking in her essence, after what seemed like forever Mulder parted his lips reluctantly

"Mulder I..."

Scully started but Mulder stopped her

"Shhhhh"

Mulder slowly whispered, he leaned his forehead against hers

"Scully I'm sorry for everything I said, for my raving in your apartment for..."

He took a breath

"For not telling you how I feel..."

He lifted his head, her eyes glistened with tears, their eyes met.

"I love you Scully, I love you with all my heart, I've always loved you"

A tear ran down her face, she tried to say something but her words caught in her throat, she smiled as he brought her into a warm embrace.

"I love you so much"

He said clenching his teeth, he released his grip and smiled down at her waiting for her to make the next move, she stepped back from him and looked at the floor for a moment then at the window behind him, she felt a hand under her chin, she looked back at Mulder, her heart beating rapidly.   
"I…I…I love you too. As soon as I saw you in those stupid glasses, in that basement I knew there was something there. Something I could never deny. But I had to deny it. Because of the fear of rejection."

Her voice quivered.  
Mulder began to speak, he spoke so gently it comforted Scully.

"I have told you I love you. I should have told you sooner. But like you, I had no idea of how you felt, until I saw you about to kiss me. Well about to kiss Blunht disguised as me."

Scully smiled through her tears.

"When Blunht and I were sitting on that couch. I saw a side of him that I wanted to see in you."

"My romantic side?"

"Yes, forever I have dreamed about you romancing me."  
"Well, those dreams are going to come true, because by coming here and confessing your love for me has made mine come true. All I want is you."

That there was the romance Scully yearned for in Mulder. She was seeing the side she wanted so much. She enjoyed this side. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Their lips parted and Mulder took her hand. Scully then leaned into Mulder and spoke.

"Show me more, Fox."

"Tomorrow night, romance is all you're going to get."  
"Oh that would be great."

He kissed her softly and held her.  
"I will drive you home ok? And tomorrow we will go out"

Scully nodded as they made there way back to the car.

The next day came and Mulder was in his bedroom getting ready to pick up Scully

"No, not this one"

He threw the shirt across the room

"Where is it?"

Mulder grumbled as he searched for a respectable shirt "damn it" he stood up putting his hands on his hips

"I'm the only guy who doesn't have a descent shirt when he needs it"

He stepped across the pile of clothes he had made and stood in front of his chest of draws, he opened the first one, empty, he opened the second draw, empty, Mulder sighed and opened the third draw, he smiled, one shirt, he pulled it out and looked at it, he quickly put it on and looked at himself in the mirror, perfect, he looked at his watch

"Damn it, 15 minutes late already, Scully's going to kill me"

He turned and kicked the pile of clothes out of the way, he grabbed his keys and raced for the car. Meanwhile Scully was getting worried, she looked at her watch again she was about to call Mulder when a knock came at the door, Scully sighed as she answered it

"I know, your going to kill me"

He held a bunch of flowers out in front of him, She tried to hide her smile but couldn't as she took the flowers

"Yeah, but first I'll give you a chance to make it up"

He smiled and held out a hand, she took it

"So where are we going?"

She asked as they walked to the car

"Can't tell you that"

"Oh? Please"

She begged

"Nope you have to wait and see"

"Ooh being mysterious Mulder…?"

"Yeah, all part of my charm. And I believe this surprise will be much more _romantic_."

"Well you believed right."

Mulder let go of her hand and held out his elbow, and gestured for her to put her hand in his arm. Scully took it and blushed. She had to admit, romantic Mulder made her feel so good.

When they got to the car, Mulder opened the door for Scully. On the seat was a single red rose. Scully smiled to herself, this was a side of Mulder she was dying to see. This was the side of Mulder she was seeing…. And she loved it. She inhaled the scent of the rose and leaned back against the passenger's side seat. She knew she was going to get all the romance she ever wanted… all in one night.

Mulder pulled out a red satin scarf and gave it to Scully.

"Cover your eyes, I want this to be romantic as hell"  
Scully blushed and covered her eyes with the scarf. She could tell tonight was going to be the best time she's had ever had.

Scully heard Mulder start the car and drive along. He started to speak.  
"You, Dana are absolutely breathtaking."

"Tonight?"

"No, all the time… but especially tonight."

"You look great too."

"Thank you, but tonight is about you and only you."

"That's the sweetest thing I've heard in long time. Now… can you please tell me or give me a clue about tonight?"

"No, that would be cheating. I _will _tell you this…"

"What?"

"We will be there in ten minutes. So not long to wait."

"Great, the suspense… It's killing me"

"Well, you my sweet are going to love it."

As Mulder predicted, it took them 10 minutes to get to the mystery date location.

Mulder got out of the car and walked around to his partner's side and opened the door. He put her hand gently in his and pulled her up slowly. Scully could hear water, but was still unfamiliar of her surroundings. Mulder took Scully gently by the shoulders and led her to a table under the moonlight. It was beautiful. He had set out a lone table over looking the sea. There where rose petals scattered on the table under two tall elegant candles. He positioned Scully five feet from the table. He stood in front of her and kissed her. Then he stepped aside and softly took of the blindfold. Scully gasped at the site. Now she was breath taking.

"Mulder I…"

Scully was speechless she took a few steps toward the table

"You like it?"

"Like?... I love it"

Scully ran her hand along the edge of the table, Mulder Smiled inwardly, he was in a daze, his heart skipped a beat, she looked exquisite, the moonlight shone across her face illuminating her soft features, he saw her smile as she turned her head back to him, his heart beat rapidly

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how beautiful you look" He stepped towards her as she went to sit down, she went to pull her chair out but Mulder was quicker, Scully smiled her thanks as she sat down, Mulder turned to Scully, the next thing she new she had another blindfold covering her eyes

"Mulder?"

"Scully I have another surprise, I will be right back"

She felt a kiss on her forehead and then heard his footsteps retreat, Scully inhaled the sweet scent of the sea and roses, she felt relaxed, she wondered what Mulder had in plan for her, she heard footsteps approach again, she exhaled and held her breath, she felt something brush against her face.

"Keep you eyes shut"

She heard Mulder whisper in her ear

"Mulder?"

She felt the blindfold get lifted off of her face, Scully kept her eyes shut

"Wait"

She heard some whispers in the back ground

"Mulder are we alone?" she heard a slight laugh

"Ok open"

Scully opened her eyes to find Frohike and Byers standing in waiter suits with plates of food

"Frohike? Byers?"

"Good evening Agent Scully, we will be your waiters this evening"

Scully opened then closed her mouth, she turned her head towards Mulder, who was just grinning widely.

"This was your idea?"

Mulder just shrugged

"I couldn't resist"

He smiled as he popped the champagne bottle and poured Scully a drink, he passed it to her and she took it.

"I would like to make a toast"

He said raising his glass.

"To a beautiful lady, she is my life, my world, my touchstone… my everything."

Scully was smiling under tears, her hand covered her mouth.

Byers placed two plates in front of Mulder and Scully. And Byers poured two glasses of champagne.

"Now, you two have fun, we will put on some music."

The left and were out of site. Mulder continued with his speech.

"I love you more than anything. I will always love you. Before I met you, my work was everything… But you came and changed that, you're now everything. I would do everything and anything just to be with you. I never believed this before but now I do. I believe that you're my soul mate and we are meant to be. All I ever wanted was you. And now that I have you, I'm not going to let you go for anything. You're just too good to be true."

And with the last sentence… that exact song came on. Scully was staring at Mulder, unable to believe her ears. Mulder stood up and outstretched his hand to Scully. She took it as soon as he gave it to her. She looked up at them man who said those beautiful words to her just moments ago.

"Oh Mulder, that is the sweetest thing. I love you too. You make my day brighter. I can't live with out you and want to be with you night and day…"

Mulder gently silenced her with a kiss. They started to dance, Scully's head tucked under Mulder's chin. They were both happy and nothing was going to ruin that. Mulder leant our and spun Scully. That was his Q for Langley who was on the far side of the wharf. Fireworks started. Illuminating the sky in reds, greens, blues and yellows. Scully looked at Mulder, shocked but very happy.

"You just keep surprising me Fox Mulder."

"I aim to please."

After their meal, Mulder got up and took Scully in his arm.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach."  
"Sure"

Mulder lead her too the beach. They took of their shoes and walked in a comfortable silence.

Scully smiled as the water touched her feet, she leant against Mulder some more, Mulder hugged her close and kissed her on the forehead

"Did you really mean what you said?" Scully asked after a short while, Mulder stopped and turned towards her

"Of course I did, what makes you think I didn't" he asked concern filling his voice, she smiled up at him

"No, I just never had a man treat me the way you have, I feel safe with you and I just wanted to make sure that's all" Mulder sighed

"Scully I meant every word I said, you make me a whole person, without you, I'm…I'm nothing" Scully placed a hand on his cheek

"And without you I'm nothing" he leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss, when they parted they Mulder took her hand in his as they started walking again, everything was quiet, only the ocean was heard, Mulder inhaled as he prepared himself

"Scully" Mulder stopped, they were standing ankle high in the waves, he took both her hands in his

"Yes Mulder?" Scully as curiously

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time" Suddenly a spray of fireworks erupted the sky in to a colorful array of patterns, Scully turned her head to look at them, she gasped for somehow written was

"Marry me Dana"Scully's eyes went wide as she faced Mulder who was on one knee with an opened box

"Mulder?"

"Dana Scully would you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

All Scully could do was blink. She was in shock. Mulder surprise question came right out of the blue. And to have them written in the sky for the city to see made her feel like the most romanced women in the world.

A few seconds passed and she looked into the pleading green puppy dog eyes Mulder gave her.  
"YES!!!!"

Mulder's eyes widened and Scully saw the biggest smile spread across his face as he slipped on the ring, stood up, took her into his arms and swung her around in the air.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world. I know that's what every man says but I truly mean it. I have been planning this for a while and well was scared shitless and nervous as hell. And tonight…. Before I picked you up… well…. I had to change my shirt 3 times because I was perspiring. But tonight when I picked you up. All that went away, I knew it was going to be the easiest thing in the world because we are meant to be."  
Scully smiled, she was still in Mulder's arms.

"Mrs. Fox William Mulder…. Mrs. Dana Katherine Mulder."

Scully mused out loud.

"I love it."

"I can't wait for us to be Mr. and Mrs. Fox Mulder."

"You know, I don't want to have Dr. in front of my name. I want to be Mrs."

"Well, soon to be Mrs. Mulder, would you like to go back to my place for dessert?"

"That's all I want to do."

They walked back up to the table and Scully was proud to show off the rock Mulder gave her to the Lone Gunmen. Byers took her hand and looked at the ring.

"Look at the size of that rock! Langley, Frohike, come check out the size of it."

Langley came over and looked at the ring. Frohike lagged behind

"Foxy… my boy, you have been holding out on us. I told you Frohike that we should have asked him for some money towards a new computer."

"Don't call me Foxy… I have a gun. And I wouldn't have given you any money because I have been saving it for a house. Yes… me… planning on settling down."

"Fox, you haven't? That's not like you AT all."

"Well…I had to…."

Mulder was cut of my Langley.

"How come she can call you Fox?"

"Cause I'm his fiancé."

"That's right."

At that time, Mulder noticed Frohike sulking in the back ground.

"Frohike, what's wrong?"

"YOU STOLE MY WOMAN"

The men and Scully laughed.

"Sorry, but she had never been yours"

Mulder said trying to suppress a smile.

"That's true, but I tell you what…. You can dance with me at the wedding."

"Really? How bout a kiss?"

"Frohike… remember who has a gun!"

"Ooh, Mulder…. Possessive of your women aren't you?"

"The same goes for you too Langley…. And you too Byers"

Mulder smiled through it all. Scully had to kiss him and hug him. As she leaned close for a hug she whispered in his ear.

"I like you all possessive"

"Really?"

"OOO kissy kissy" Scully laughed as they all started to walk back to the car

"Oh I can't wait until we're married" Mulder stopped dead in his tracks

"Really?" Scully looked up at him suspiciously

"Yeah why?" Mulder Smiled

"So if I said we could be married hear and now you would?" Scully hesitated

"Yeah?" Mulder's grin grew bigger

"Great" he turned and whistled, Scully turned to where Mulder was looking to see a priest walk out from nowhere

"Mulder?" Scully was speechless

"We have a priest and we have our witnesses, and we have us, so Dana Scully what do you say? Would you like to become Mrs. Spooky now?" Scully was still speechless smiled

"You know how to surprise a woman don't you?"

"You have no idea" he slipped his arm under hers "so?" he waited for her, she laughed

"Yes Mulder, I will marry you now"

"Great come on, lets do this" they all walked to a secluded part of the beach, Mulder and Scully faced each other and held hands, the lone gunmen circled around them in, the priest stood in front

he started

"We are gathered hear today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, now normal I would read your vows but Mr. Mulder has some he wants to read, so…" He motioned for Mulder to started

Mulder cleared his throat.

"Before I start, I have one last surprise, without it, this would not be right. So can they come out?" At that moment Mrs. Scully, Bill, Charlie and there wives came out.

"MOM! BILL! CHARLIE!? Why are.. what..?" Scully was staring at her family in utter shock.

"Mulder called Mom last night, then me, then Charlie. He wanted to know we gave our blessings for you to marry him. I said no, but he then told me something that made me say yes. I still don't like him, but you have never been so happy."

"Oh Bill! That is so nice. And Mulder, you brought me my family to witness our marriage. You truly are the best guy, I could ever want!"

"Shhhhh… I know, and seeing as you father could not be here… I asked Skinner if he would give you away. He was too happy to." Mulder motioned behind her, Scully turned around to see Skinner standing there

"Unless of course you have any objections?" Skinner said with a smile

"Of course I don't, well I don't want to stay a single women all night" They all laughed as the circled round the two, Mulder nodded at the priest again, he started once more

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, Mr. Mulder you may speak your vows" Mulder cleared his throat

"From the first day I say you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't loved you, you are the very essence of my being, without you I'm not whole, I'm not home, Dana Scully I love you with every beat of my heart and so much more, I vow to love, honor and respect you" he finished, Scullys eyes were glistering, she smiled, the priest continued

"Dana Scully do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold to cherish till death do you part?" Scully looked into Mulders eyes

"I do"

"And do you Fox Mulder take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?" Mulder in haled

"I do" with there hands together and there eyes lost in one another, the priest sealed there fate

"You may kiss the bride" everyone cheered and clapped as Mulder and Scully kissed.

"Care to take a walk Mrs. Mulder?"

"You read my mind Mr. Mulder"

They took off hand in hand toward the moonlight, Scully's head resting on Mulder's shoulder. They had never been happier.

A/N Yes… we (me and the x-filer) know its cheesy and very shippy but… we like it… Hope you enjoyed this story… we enjoyed writing it… now please leave polite comment!


End file.
